The Ladies of Hogwarts
by BillyElliot'sElectricity
Summary: Draco, Blaise, Harry and Neville recieve a special Valentines surprise from their girlfriends. Song-fic Lady Marmalade.


_A.N: I am reposted my story the Ladies of Hogwarts onto my new account from my old Miss Danielle Darcy. I've corrected anything that needed correcting and added a sentence here and there._

Draco Malfoy sat in utter darkness and was clueless as to why he was. Somebody had sat him down on a chair and bound him to it by the feel of things. He tried moving his arms and legs but no they wouldn't budge. Definitely tied to a chair.

"_Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_"

The steadily rapped words were accompanied by clicking fingers. Draco's head whipped around wildly but he couldn't see a thing. He had been tied to chair to be tortured by music ?

"_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_"

The softly sung words floated around and the music started to kick in. On the very last word a spot light came to life and was direct straight at him. He was briefly blinded by the sudden intensity.

"_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge _  
><em>Struttin' her stuff on the street <em>  
><em>She said, "Hello, hey Draco, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh<em>"

Draco forced himself to focus and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman encased in a red and gold corset dress strutting towards him. He couldn't see her face because of the beautiful masquerade mask she wore. She was the most enchanting woman he had ever seen.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) _  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) <em>  
><em>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) <em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade <em>

_What What, What what _  
><em>ooh oh <em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir _  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi <em>

_yea yea yea yea_"

The stunning girl ran her hands up and down her body on the chorus. Lingering on her best features. Draco at that moment was so thankful that his mother made him learn another language. Draco nodded eagerly and just made out the girl smirking at him.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up _  
><em>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine <em>  
><em>On her black satin sheets, is where he started to freak <em>  
><em>yeah<em>"

Draco upon hearing another voice turned to his left where another spot light was trained on his best friend Blaise Zabini who was sat in a similar situation. A girl similar dressed to his red beauty sang and danced in front of him. Her dress was green and gold. While she was quite pretty (what Draco could see of her) she was nothing compared to his lady in red. Blaise looked like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) _  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) <em>  
><em>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) <em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade <em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) _  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em> "

The two girls sang the chorus and Draco could hear other voices joining in. Another spotlight flared to life just before the rapping started, illuminating Harry Potter and yet another girl this time dressed in blue and silver.

"_yea yea uh _  
><em>He come through with the money and the garter bags <em>  
><em>I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh <em>  
><em>We independent women, some mistake us for whores <em>  
><em>I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours <em>  
><em>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry <em>  
><em>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari <em>  
><em>Wear high heel shoes gettin' love from the dudes <em>  
><em>4 bad ass chicks from Hogwarts school<em>"

"_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas" _

_Was softly sung before the rap started again. _

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass _  
><em>bottle case the meaning of expensive taste <em>  
><em>if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya <em>  
><em>Mocha Chocalate-a what? <em>  
><em>Real Lady Marmalade <em>  
><em>One more time C'mon now<em>"

The spotlight went up again and revealed Neville Longbottom and a girl in pink.

"_hey Hey Hey! _  
><em>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth <em>  
><em>color of cafe au lait alright <em>  
><em>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, <em>  
><em>More-more-more<em>"

The girl in pink had the most incredible voice and Neville swallowed hard. His eyes flicking up and down her frame. He was embarrassed, anyone could tell, but he was somewhat enjoying himself.

"_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_ " The girl in green sung her line.

"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_" Red beauty sang.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, _  
><em>More-more-more<em>" Was sung by girl in pink.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) _  
><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) <em>  
><em>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) <em>  
><em>Creole lady Marmalade <em>

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) _  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) <em>  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) <em>  
><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)<em>"

Right at the end they all sung who they were.

"_Hey Luna...(oh Leaeaa Oh)_" Luna Lovegood turned out to be the girl in pink.

"_Pansy... (Lady Marmalade)_" Pansy Parkinson turned out to be the girl in green.

"_Lil' Gin...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)"_ Ginny Weasley was the rapper in blue.

"_'Mione...(Oh Oh oooo)" _Hermione Granger was Draco's red beauty. Draco smirked. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Rot wailer baby...(baby) _  
><em>Hogwarts School... (0h) <em>  
><em>Misdemeanor here..." <em>

"_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah_..." They all finished together for the grand finale.

"Well ladies, that was certainly entertaining. Not to spoil it all but may I ask why were treated to that little performance?" Draco spoke apparently calm but his eyes never left Hermione's body.

The girls laughed and shrugged.

"We wanted to treat you boys with a surprise for Valentine's Day" Hermione informed them.

"Well what a treat it was. Now if you'd so kindly release me 'Mione darling. I think it's my turn to treat you" Draco's voice was rough and deep, despite his cool exterior.

Hermione flicked her wand and released him and sprinted out of the Room of Requirement. Draco caught up to her well before she reached her destination of Gryffindor tower and then carried her down to the dungeons. Similar situations happened with the other three boys. Each catching their girl and carrying her away to properly celebrate Valentine's day.


End file.
